In many technological fields, automatic distribution machines are used. An automatic distribution machine is a machine that makes it possible to obtain goods or services, without human intervention (self-service), using automatic techniques.
Hot or cool beverage dispensing machines are examples of distribution machines in the food field. Automatic distribution machines are also being developed to deliver other products to consumers. For example, in swimming pools, distribution machines allow users to order items to comply with hygiene regulations, such as a swimsuit or bathing cap. In the banking field, automatic machines making it possible to withdraw money have also been developed. In transportation, terminals make it possible to obtain transport tickets.
Automatic distribution machines make it possible to automate and accelerate distribution or ordering of a service by a user.
When an automatic distribution machine proves unable to make change or deliver the ordered product, the automatic distribution machine gives the user a ticket that is usually called “harm ticket”. Such a ticket makes it possible to submit a claim to a human being at a window.
However, such a process is time-consuming, in particular if a large number of users come to the window.
There is therefore a need for a management method for transactions done by at least one automatic distribution machine making it possible to automate and accelerate distribution or ordering of a service to or by a user.